Roman Meurtrier
by ninouche17
Summary: Bella Swan est un écrivain célèbre et les aventures de ses personnages fêtiches se vendent dans le monde entier ! Mais, que se passe-t-il lorsque le dernier roman qu'elle vient à peine de sortir prend vie et qu'elle en est la principale cîble ?
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !! Après HP, me voici dans l'univers Twilight !! Prologue assez court mais la longueur des chapitres viendront avec le temps !! **

**Tout est à Stephenie Meyer of course ! **

* * *

**Prologue**

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire Bella ! Ton cinquième livre est en vente depuis seulement une semaine et c'est déjà un best-seller ! s'exclama Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie et, accessoirement, mon agent.

- Qui aurait cru que les histoires d'Eve Fields et Stefan Bauer auraient eu un tel succès ! renchérissait mon autre meilleur ami, Jacob Black.

- Tu sais, certains pensent que tu es la nouvelle J.K. Rowling … ou Stephenie Meyer… au choix !

- Pourtant, je n'écris pas vraiment des romans pour ados ! rétorquais-je à la comparaison.

- C'est vrai qu'avec tes thrillers, on est loin des beaux vampires et des sorciers à lunettes ! lança Jacob en rigolant.

En effet, j'étais loin de ce genre d'univers, mais l'histoire de mes livres avait commencée de la même façon. Une nuit, j'avais rêvé d'un agent du F.B.I. et d'une femme médecin légiste résolvant des crimes particulièrement atroces. A mon réveil, je me suis mise à écrire leur histoire car je voulais savoir jusqu'où ils pourraient aller ensemble.

C'est à partir de ce rêve qu'est né _Meurtres à Seattle _alors que je n'étais encore qu'en fac de littérature. Je m'étais renseignée auprès d'amis en fac de médecine pour la partie médicale et d'amis en fac de droit pour le côté juridique. J'admets que le choix du titre est plutôt banal, mais à l'époque, il me plaisait beaucoup. Enfin bref, me voilà avec un bouquin à proposer et plusieurs refus de la part des maisons d'éditions. Du moins ça, c'était avant que je ne rencontre Alice. Je l'avais rencontrée dans un bar un soir, elle déprimait parce que son mec l'avait plaquée et moi, parce que je ne trouvais pas d'éditeur. Plusieurs mojitos plus tard, elle devenait ma meilleure amie et mon agent, en tout cas je dois dire que je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de shopping !

Le lendemain, Alice me trouvait une maison d'édition acceptant de publier mon bouquin à la seule condition de le rebaptiser, car le nom était on ne peut plus banal. J'avais alors soumis un nouveau titre : _Dans les ténèbres._ Il était tout aussi banal à mon avis, mais il plut à l'éditeur. Une semaine après la mise en vente, mon livre était un best-seller. Je n'y croyais pas. Alice étant devenue mon bras droit, elle organisait tout mon emploi du temps. Entre les interviews, les séances de dédicaces et mes cours, je peux dire qu'elle a été d'une aide précieuse.

Vu le succès du premier livre, l'éditeur m'avait demandé d'écrire une suite. Je l'ai écrite en deux mois et la nomma : _Au bord du précipice_. Le succès fut encore plus fulgurant et les ventes grimpèrent encore plus rapidement, mais cela s'appliqua également au tome trois, _les abîmes du mal_ et au tome quatre, _Le fossoyeur._

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je me trouvais avec Alice et Jacob dans un des meilleurs restaurant de Washington D.C. pour fêter la réussite du tome cinq : _Roman meurtrier_ qui venait de sortir il y a à peine une semaine.

- Comment envisages-tu la suite des aventures d'Eve et Stefan ? me demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense que ce sera le dernier tome.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? s'étonna Jacob.

- Je crois que je suis arrivée au bout de cette histoire. La relation entre Eve et Stefan s'est nettement développée dans le dernier livre, et surtout, j'ai envie de changer de registre.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tes fans t'en voudront à mort !

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas continuer d'écrire sur un sujet pour lequel je n'ai plus rien à dire !

- Tu sais comment ça va se finir ? questionna Alice avec un petit sourire.

- Soit je les maries, soit j'en tue un ou bien les deux. Au choix !

- La joie ou la tristesse… un choix cornélien pour une fin de saga, fit Alice, résignée.

J'allais répondre au commentaire de ma meilleure amie lorsque le refrain de _Shake it_ du groupe Metro Station, ma chanson préférée, se fit entendre au fin fond de mon sac à main. Je fouillais rapidement dedans et y extirpa mon téléphone. Le numéro n'apparaissait pas. Etrange.

- Allô ?! dis-je en décrochant.

Je n'entendis aucun bruit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allô ?! insistais-je alors, sous le regard curieux de mes amis.

Une respiration se fit entendre, d'abord régulière puis, de plus en plus erratique.

- Qui est à l'appareil ? demandais-je, agacée.

La respiration s'arrêta et je pus percevoir un petit rire. Une voix désincarnée, digne d'un mauvais film d'horreur, se fit entendre.

- Bella ma belle, tu as une voix merveilleuse au téléphone.

- Qui êtes-vous ? m'enquis-je, avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Quelle impatience ma belle ! répondit la voix avec, à nouveau, un petit rire. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt rassure-toi !

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Quelle question ma belle ! Toi bien sûr !

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment de mauvais goût ! m'exclamais-je sous les regards surpris d'Alice et Jacob.

La peur, légèrement ressentie au début de cet appel, avait laissé place à la colère.

- Ce n'est pas une blague ma belle ! Bientôt tu t'en rendras compte et… bientôt tu seras à moi !

- Allez vous faire foutre, je n'appartiens à personne !

Alice jetait des regards affolés dans ma direction tandis que Jacob me demandait ce qu'il se passe. Je les ignorais tout les deux pour me concentrer sur les mots prononcés par cette voix déformée.

- C'est ce que tu crois ma belle, mais tu verras bien assez tôt que c'est le cas. A bientôt ma belle !

J'allais l'insulter, lui dire qu'il était malade mais il n'y avait plus personne au bout du fil. Il avait déjà raccroché.

- Bella, c'est quoi ce coup de fil ? demanda Jacob.

- Je ne sais pas ! La voix était déformée, elle disait que je lui appartenais et que je le verrais bientôt.

- Tu as le numéro ? demanda Alice.

- Non, il ne s'est pas affiché.

- Bella, on devrait aller voir la police !

- Pas la peine d'aller déranger la police pour un malheureux coup de téléphone bizarre. C'était sûrement une bande d'ados qui s'amusent à foutre la trouille aux gens par téléphone ! Il n'y a pas une rediffusion de Scream ce soir sur le câble ? A chaque fois qu'ils le passent, les gamins font pareil ! disais-je pour rassurer mes amis, et quelque part, pour me rassurer également.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudra vérifier ! fit Alice, pas rassurée pour un sou.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que la police pourrait faire ? enchainais-je en essayant d'être la plus calme possible.

- C'est la première fois que tu reçois un coup de fil de ce genre ? demanda Jacob sérieusement.

- Oui, je n'en ai jamais eu auparavant.

- C'était un homme ou une femme ?

- Difficile à dire avec la déformation et puis son discours ne donne pas vraiment d'indice.

C'est vrai quoi ! Après tout, ce n'était qu'un coup de fil bizarre, rien de plus ! De toute façon il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, des coups de téléphone comme ça il y en a beaucoup par jour dans le monde entier ! Franchement, quelle est a probabilité pour que celui-ci soit sérieux ? Une sur un million ? Conclusion, Aucune raison valable pour se prendre la tête avec ça !

- Je resterai chez toi cette nuit ! décréta Jacob.

- C'est hors de question ! Vraiment c'est n'importe quoi ! Des appels de ce genre il y en a des milliers chaque jour ! Il n'y a aucune raison de s'alarmer !

- Je crois que Jacob a raison !

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Alice ! soufflais-je, exaspérée.

- Bella, je pense juste que…

- Et bien moi je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi _toute seule_ et que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai des trucs à faire demain et je ne veux pas être fatiguée ! m'exclamais-je en me levant de ma chaise.

- Ok, on a compris ! Tu veux rester toute seule comme la grande fille que tu es ! Par contre, je serai plus rassuré si je faisais le tour de ton appartement avant que tu n'entres ! tenta Jacob.

On dirait que c'est le seul moyen pour avoir la paix.

- D'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Tu viens avec nous Alice ? Il paraît qu'il y a un détraqué chez moi, il ne faut surtout pas manquer ça ! m'exclamais-je en souriant.

Jacob se refrogna un peu et Alice me lança un petit sourire.

- Non, je te remercie, Jacob n'aura qu'à se débrouiller seul. J'ai un rendez-vous demain matin avec des producteurs. Il paraît qu'ils veulent adapter tes romans en série télé. Je vais donc voir si ça vaut le coup.

- Tu pars en éclaireur, si on peut dire ! se moqua Jacob.

- Oui, un peu comme toi on dirait ! répliqua-t-elle en me faisait un clin d'œil.

- Tu passes à la maison demain ? demandais-je à ma meilleure amie.

- Bien sûr, comme ça on pourra en discuter et voir si ça te convient comme projet !

Ce changement de conversation avait quelque peu apaisé la tension que l'appel avait provoquée. Jacob était parti réglé la note alors que je disais au revoir à Alice. Elle me fit promettre de l'appeler si j'avais le moindre problème.

Jacob et moi avions pris le chemin de mon appartement et il fit le tour de celui-ci.

- Il n'y a rien ! déclara-t-il.

- Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? répondis-je en rigolant.

- Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème !

- Promis !

- Fais attention à toi Bella ! dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- Bonne nuit Jacob.

Il partit après s'être assuré que j'avais bien fermé ma porte à double tour.

Une fois seule chez moi, je posais mes clés et mon sac à main sur la table de la salle à manger et mettais ma veste sur un des sièges. J'enlevais mes chaussures du bout des pieds, les abandonnant en plein milieu de la pièce, et me dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il était plus de minuit passé, mais la douche que j'avais prise m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Une fois mon pyjama mis, je me jetais avec bonheur dans mon grand lit et m'endormis en oubliant peu à peu les évènements de la soirée.

Car, après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ?

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !! Merci d'avoir lu !! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 1 ! Encore un peu court selon mes critères personnels mais ça va venir ne vous inquiètez pas, c'est juste le temps de mettre les choses en place !! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je fus extirpée de mon sommeil par un bourdonnement désagréable. Il me fallut quelques instants pour reconnaitre la sonnerie de mon portable. J'ouvrais les yeux en reconnaissant celle que j'avais attribuée à Jacob, _Old time to rock'n roll _de Bob Seger.

Cela remontait à l'époque du lycée. Je l'avais surpris en train d'imiter Tom Cruise dansant sur cette chanson dans Risky Business. Il était monté sur la table basse de mon salon et avait un balai en guise de guitare ! J'en pleurais de rire tellement il était ridicule et depuis, c'était resté comme son plus grand moment de honte.

Ma main tâtonna sur la table de chevet et pris le portable. Tiens, je ne pensais pas l'avoir mis là avant de me coucher.

- Allô ! fis-je d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Salut Bella ! Je te réveille ? demanda mon meilleur ami avec un ton moqueur.

- Tu poses vraiment la question ? répondis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est presque onze heures ! Il faudrait peut être songé à te lever marmotte ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Vraiment, onze heures !? Moi qui ne suis pas adepte des grâces matinées, on peut dire que j'ai fait fort.

- Tu as reçu d'autres appels bizarres ?

- Hormis celui que j'ai en ce moment, non, rien du tout ! dis-je fièrement. Tu vois quand je te disais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

- Tu devrais en parler à ton père quand même. Il est dans la police, il saura quoi faire !

- Le seul truc qu'il fera, c'est me forcer à prendre un aller simple pour Forks afin qu'il puisse me surveiller 24h/24, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

- N'exagère pas Bella, tu sais bien que Charlie…

- Jacob, tu le connais aussi bien que moi et tu sais que je n'exagère pas du tout !

Il ne répondit pas, mais je l'entendais souffler fortement de l'autre côté du combiner.

- Bella, tu sais que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour toi ! Ce coup de téléphone, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas anodin !

Je m'étais levée de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre de jus d'orange, à défaut de prendre un petit déjeuner.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi, mais il faut que tu comprennes un truc ! J'ai 24 ans, je suis une grande fille maintenant et je sais ce que je dois faire !

- Je le sais bien tout ça, mais tu ne peux pas dire que ça ne te fous pas la trouille quand même !

- Quoi ? Tu penses que je devrais avoir peur ? Et bien ce n'est pas le cas !

- C'est bien ça le problème ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'as aucun instinct de survie !

Tiens, il ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! Aucun instinct de survie ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Je soufflais pour lui montrer mon agacement et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger avec mon verre.

- Franchement, c'est complètement débile ce que tu viens de dire ! Tu crois vraiment que…

Je m'arrêtai malgré moi en plein milieu de ma phrase. Quelque chose venait d'attirer mon regard. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être chez moi, dans ma salle à manger. Quelque chose que j'étais sûre de ne pas avoir vu en rentrant chez moi hier soir.

Une boîte. Blanche et rectangulaire. Posée bien à plat sur ma table, proche de l'endroit où j'avais déposée mes clés la veille.

- Bella ?! entendis-je au loin, mais mon esprit était obnubilé par cet objet si commun mais si peu à sa place chez moi.

- Bella ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? entendis-je à nouveau.

Cette boîte ne pouvait pas avoir atterrit ici toute seule, et si elle n'était pas là lorsque je suis rentrée cette nuit ça veut dire que…

C'est à cet instant précis que la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Quelqu'un était entré chez moi cette nuit. Quelqu'un avait déposé une boîte sur ma table sans que je ne me rende compte de sa présence, et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire d'autre ?

- Bella, réponds-moi bordel, tu m'inquiètes !

- Jacob, commençais-je d'une voix blanche, je crois que quelqu'un est entré chez moi cette nuit !

- Quoi ? Tu es sûre ?

Son ton était sérieux et je pouvais déceler une note d'angoisse.

- Je… Il y a une boîte sur la table de la salle à manger, à côté de l'endroit où j'ai posée mes clés en rentrant. Elle n'était pas là hier soir quand je suis rentrée !

- Tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir vu ? me demanda mon meilleur ami.

- Oui, je l'aurai vu en posant mes clés. On ne peut pas la louper et puis tu l'aurais vu aussi quand tu as regardé mon appartement.

- Ok, tu ne bouges pas j'arrive !

-D'accord ! acquiesçais-je.

- Et surtout, tu ne touches pas cette boîte tant que je ne suis pas là !

- D'accord ! acquiesçais-je à nouveau sans vraiment avoir entendu ce qu'il m'avait dit, me sentant déconnectée de la conversation.

- Je suis chez toi dans moins de dix minutes, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible ! J'avais fermée ma porte à clés en rentrant ! La porte ! Je me dirigeais en courant vers celle-ci pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas été fracturée ! Arrivant dans le petit couloir, je pus constater qu'il n'y avait aucun dégât apparent et elle était même fermée à clés.

Est-ce que je deviens folle ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Je sais que je l'aurais vu cette boîte sur ma table ! Je ne pouvais pas la louper ! En plus, je n'avais bu qu'un verre ou deux de vin au restaurant, je ne pouvais pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool !

Je retournais dans la salle à manger. Jacob devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et il m'avait dit de ne toucher à rien. Je pense qu'il voulait vérifier par lui-même avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

Cependant, je me sentais étrangement attirée par celle-ci et déjà je m'approchais doucement de la table. Je commençais à croire Jacob et sa théorie qui insinue que je n'ai aucun instinct de survie. C'est vrai quoi ! Il pourrait très bien y avoir une bombe dans cette boîte, ou alors un gâteau ! Ou encore, une bombe dans un gâteau… qui exploserait lorsque je soulèverai le couvercle d'à peine un millimètre !

Et pourtant, je m'avançais toujours vers la table. J'étais à peine arrivée à destination que, déjà, ma main droite se levait lentement pour toucher l'objet interdit. Mes doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Encore un petit effort et j'aurai enfin la réponse. J'allais frôler cette énigme lorsque la sonnette de mon appartement se mit à retentir, me faisant sursauter.

Reprenant mes esprits, je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Bella, c'est Jacob, ouvre moi ! entendis-je derrière celle-ci.

A peine avais-je ouvert, qu'il se précipita à l'intérieur et me pris dans ses bras.

- Mon Dieu Bella ! Tu n'as rien ? dit-il en me relâchant légèrement.

- Non, je vais bien, répondis-je doucement. Enfin je crois !

- J'ai appelé Alice sur la route ! Elle a prévenue la police, ils devraient être là dans peu de temps. Elle ne devrait pas tarder non plus !

- Ce n'était pas la peine d'ameuter la police, il n'y a pas d'effraction car la porte n'a pas été fracturée. Ils risquent de me prendre pour une folle !

- Et l'appel d'hier ? Ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a aucun lien ! cria-t-il.

Je ne répondais pas car au fond de moi, je sais qu'il a raison. Je ne veux pas l'admettre c'est tout ! J'ai trop de fierté pour ça !

- Montre-moi la boîte, fit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Je le guidais vers la salle à manger et lui désigna la table. Il s'approcha lentement et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la boîte. Il la souleva de quelques centimètres et la secoua légèrement.

- Fais attention Jacob, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans !

Et moi qui dis ça alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, j'étais prête à enfreindre l'ordre qu'il m'avait lui-même donné !

- Il y a quelque chose dedans mais c'est très léger, constata-t-il en la reposant.

Quelque chose de léger ne pouvait pas être une bombe, non ? J'approchais de lui et posais mes mains sur le couvercle.

- Attends Bella, on devrait peut être attendre la police !

- Non Jacob, je ne veux pas attendre ! Cette boîte m'obsède depuis que je l'ai découverte ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans !

Mon meilleur ami sembla se résigner devant ma détermination. Je fermais les yeux, le temps de trouver un peu de courage au fond de moi, et soulevais doucement le couvercle.

Je lâchais celui-ci en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Dans la boîte d'une blancheur immaculée se tenait un énorme bouquet de roses noires. Celles-ci étaient attachées ensembles par un nœud de satin de la même couleur. Une carte blanche reposait sur le bouquet. Je la pris entre mes doigts et la retourna. D'une écriture calligraphiée s'étalait, tel un avertissement, le mot « Soon ».

- Mon Dieu, murmurais-je en lâchant la carte.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? demanda mon meilleur ami dans un souffle.

Il prit la carte et la regarda à son tour. Ses yeux semblaient scruter le bout de papier comme pour chercher le moindre indice dévoilant l'identité de celui qui avait déposé la boîte. Plusieurs coups frappés à la porte nous firent sortir de notre transe.

- Ne bouge pas, j'y vais ! annonça Jacob.

Il sortit de la pièce et je l'entendis ouvrir la porte. Nul doute que la voix aux accents hystériques appartenait à mon agent.

- Bella, mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-elle en me prenant si fort dans ses petits bras que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

- Je vais bien Alice. Je… j'ai juste du mal à réaliser que quelqu'un est entré chez moi comme s'il avait les clés et qu'il m'ait laissé un bouquet de roses noires.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Bella, ne me dis pas qu'il y avait une carte blanche avec le mot « Soon » dessus !

- Comment le sais-tu ? demandais-je, incrédule.

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne te rappelle rien ? dit-elle en me regardant comme si j'étais folle.

- Putain, non mais quel con ! s'exclama Jacob. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite ?!

Je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Le regard d'Alice ne me quittait pas, attendant que je trouve où elle voulait en venir.

Soudain, le déclic se fit dans un coin de mon cerveau. Bien sûr que cette mise en scène ma rappelait quelque chose !

C'est ainsi que commence le cinquième tome des aventures d'Eve Fields et Stefan Bauer.

C'est moi qui l'avais imaginé pour _Roman Meurtrier._

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !! Merci d'avoir lu ! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde !! Je suis vraiment extrèmement super hyper méga désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu un gros blocage cet été (j'ai dû réécrire le prologue et le premier chapitre donc je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour !! ) et j'avais pas forcément le temps avec le boulot !! **

**Donc, chapitres réécrits et la motivation en plus, j'ai pu finir le chapitre 2 que je vous propose aujourd'hui !! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir ça avant ?! Tout y était, la boîte blanche, les roses noires, le nœud de satin noir, la boîte posée au milieu de la table… autant de détails qui se trouvent dans le premier chapitre de mon dernier roman.

Etait-ce un fan un peu trop allumé ou bien un mec complètement cinglé qui avait fait ça ?

- Bella, ne t'inquiète pas le F.B.I. est en route, m'informa Alice.

- Le F.B.I. ?! m'étonnais-je. Je croyais que tu avais appelé la police ?

- Quand je leur ai dit qui tu étais, ils ont préférés que ce soit les « autorités supérieures » qui traitent le dossier, répondit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

- Et pourquoi pas la C.I.A., le Pentagone et le K.G.B. tant qu'on y est ?! m'exclamais-je, hors de moi.

- Le K.G.B. ?! On n'est pas à Moscou Bella ! répliqua Jacob en rigolant.

- Je m'en fous ! Si le F.B.I. vient, mon père sera au courant, il voudra que je retourne à Forks et que je ne mette plus les pieds dehors. Il a déjà eu du mal à me laisser vivre loin de lui, je n'ai pas envie que ça change !

- Même si ta vie est en jeu ? m'interrogea Alice.

Elle a de ces questions ! Je n'ai pas peur… bon, un peu on va dire, mais je ne renoncerai pas à ma liberté pour un dingue qui copie mon roman afin d'essayer de me foutre la trouille.

- Ma vie n'est pas en jeu ! Il aurait pu me tuer mille fois cette nuit et il ne l'a pas fait ! C'est juste un fan un peu dérangé c'est tout !

Je sais que je me voile la face, mais je ne veux pas la perdre devant mes amis.

- Non mais tu t'entends Bella ? fit Jacob, furieux. Tu ne peux pas être saine d'esprit et penser ça !?

- Il a raison Bella. Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que tu peux courir ?

- Mais quel danger ? Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un bouquet de roses noires déposé en pleine nuit dans mon appartement fermé à clés ?

La réponse est oui.

- Bien sûr que non ! m'exclamais-je.

- Tu es complètement folle à lier ! rétorqua mon meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de…

J'allais lui demander des explications sur cette insulte lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

- Je crois que le F.B.I. vient d'arriver, fit Alice en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Laisse, j'y vais ! C'est l'appartement de la folle à lier après tout ! répliquais-je en lançant un regard noir à Jacob avant de tourner les talons vers le couloir.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée en imaginant la tête que pouvait bien avoir les deux agents du F.B.I. (parce qu'ils marchent toujours par paires, mais ça tout le monde le sait) qui se trouvaient derrière ma porte. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi beaux et parfaits que Stefan Bauer, mon personnage. Non, des agents comme ça, on ne les trouve que dans les fictions ou dans les séries télé.

En réalité, ils sont plutôt petits, la quarantaine bien tassé, bedonnant, avec des cravates plus immondes les unes que les autres et, généralement, une tâche de café ou du sucre glace provenant d'un donut quelque part sur le corps. J'admets que ça fait cliché mais faut pas se voiler la face quand même.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Ok, il va peut être falloir que je révise mes clichés parce que les deux hommes en costume impeccable qui se trouvent devant ma porte n'ont absolument rien à voir avec l'image réelle que je me faisais des agents du F.B.I., à vrai dire c'était même tout l'inverse. Ils tiennent plus de Stefan Bauer que de la réalité !

- Vous êtes Isabella Swan ? me demanda un des agents.

- Euh… oui c'est moi, balbutiais-je en reprenant mes esprits.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis l'agent spécial Whitlock du F.B.I. et voici mon coéquipier l'agent spécial Cullen. On nous a signalé une violation de domicile à cette adresse, est-ce exact ?

Ouah, l'agent Whitlock est très beau, plutôt grand, proche du mètre 90, des yeux couleur océan et des boucles blondes en guise de chevelure. Il avait un petit accent du sud qui ne laissait pas indifférent et un costume gris clair qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Cependant, mon cœur rata un battement lorsque mon regard croisa celui de l'agent Cullen. Deux magnifiques émeraudes à la place des yeux et des mèches cuivrées en bataille. Il était plus petit que l'autre de quelques centimètres et magnifique dans son costume noir, mais c'était plutôt du genre « beauté froide », à l'inverse de l'agent Whitlock qui, lui, paraissait plus chaleureux aux premiers abords.

- Oui, c'est mon agent, Alice Brandon, qui vous a appelé.

- Votre porte n'est pas fracturée, constata l'agent Cullen.

J'avoue avoir été un peu déstabilisée par la froideur de son ton, mais me repris très vite et m'adressa à l'agent Whitlock.

- Non, mes amis pensent que la personne avait une clé ou a crocheté la serrure.

- Oh ! Et ils sont du F.B.I. vos amis ? demanda l'agent Cullen avec sarcasme.

C'est quoi son problème à celui là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je suis contente d'appeler le F.B.I. pour les faire venir ici alors que j'ai rien demandé ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas moi qui aie appelé !

- Non, mais si vous réussissez à me prouver qu'on peut entrer et sortir de chez quelqu'un habitant au septième étage sans forcer la porte d'entrée, tout en utilisant ni une clé ni le crochetage de serrure et qu'il ne s'agit pas de David Copperfield, alors j'écouterai peut être vos sarcasmes, répliquais-je avec un petit sourira arrogant.

L'agent Whitlock semblait se retenir de rire, quant à l'agent Cullen, il affichait un air totalement hébété, mais il se reprit bien trop vite à mon goût. Je les invitais à entrer et les précédais pour leur montrer le chemin de la « scène du crime ».

- Alice, Jacob, je vous présente les agents spéciaux Whitlock et Cullen du F.B.I., messieurs voici Alice Brandon, mon agent et Jacob Black mon meilleur ami, déclarais-je avec un ton qui se voulait enjoué mais qui ne l'était pas du tout au final.

- Enchantée ! s'exclama Alice en serrant la main de l'agent Whitlock puis celle de l'agent Cullen. C'est moi qui vous aie appelée !

Jacob serra brièvement les mains des deux agents et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ce mec est un malade. Hier soir, il appelle Bella sur son portable pour lui dire des trucs bizarres et cette nuit, il laisse un présent dans son appartement alors que celui-ci est verrouiller ! expliqua Alice avec de grands gestes. Il a laissé la boîte qui se trouve sur la table là.

Les deux agents regardèrent la direction pointée par mon agent et jetèrent un œil dedans.

- Un bouquet de roses noires ?! s'étonna l'agent Whitlock. On dirait le même scénario que votre dernier livre.

Génial, manquait plus que ça, un agent qui lit mes bouquins.

- C'est le _même _scénario que dans son livre, fit Alice avec un petit sourire.

- Vous ne nous aviez pas parlé d'appels téléphoniques mademoiselle Brandon, indiqua l'agent Cullen.

- Je sais, mais j'étais plus concentré sur le fait de vous faire rappliquer le plus rapidement possible figurez-vous ! lui lança Alice d'un ton froid.

L'agent Cullen ne sembla même pas déstabilisé par le ton de ma meilleure amie, mais je n'avais pas pu m'attarder sur sa réaction car son coéquipier me posa une question.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ces appels ?

- Eh bien, il n'y en a eu qu'un à vrai dire. Nous étions au restaurant tout les trois hier soir et mon portable s'est mis à sonner. Le numéro n'est pas apparu sur l'écran, ça m'a semblé bizarre parce qu'il y a très peu de monde qui a ce numéro. J'ai décroché. Au début, je n'entendais rien, j'ai insisté et j'ai entendu une respiration saccadé. Ensuite, la personne a rigolé et a commencé à parler.

- C'était une voix masculine ou féminine ? m'interrogea l'agent Whitlock.

- Elle était déformée, avec un modificateur je pense. Un peu comme dans Scream, vous voyez le genre ?

Il acquiesça et reprit.

- Que vous a-t-il ou elle dit ?

- Cette voix… n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler « ma belle » et il disait que je lui appartenais.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Euh… si ! A un moment, je lui ai demandé qui était au téléphone et la voix m'a répondu que je le saurai bien assez tôt !

Les deux agents se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes et hochèrent la tête en même temps.

- Très bien mademoiselle Swan, nous allons placer votre appartement sous surveillance et, également mettre votre ligne téléphonique sur écoute. Je pense que…

- Quoi ?! Il en est hors de question agent Cullen ! m'exclamais-je en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne veux pas être surveillée à cause d'un imbécile qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses soirées ! Je vais faire changer les serrures un point c'est tout !

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide ! lâcha-t-il froidement. Vous vous rendez compte qu'au lieu de se contenter de déposer une simple boîte, cette personne aurait pu vous tuer cette nuit ! Et qu'au lieu de vous rebeller puérilement comme vous le faite depuis le début, c'est votre cadavre qu'on serait venu ramasser !

Cette déclaration me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait raison. Il avait cent fois raison. Ma fierté me fait me comporter comme une abrutie depuis le début. Jacob et Alice m'avait avertit mais je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête comme d'habitude.

- Il a raison Bella, fit Alice d'une voix assurée. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu vraiment se passer cette nuit !

- Mais Alice…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais Alice » qui tienne Bella ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de coopérer sans broncher avec ces deux agents du F.B.I. afin de faire coincer ce salopard, c'est compris ?

- Je crois qu'elle a compris Alice ! dit doucement Jacob alors que je baissais la tête.

Un petit moment de silence passa. L'agent Cullen allait reprendre la parole quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je les priais de m'excuser pour voir qui pouvait bien m'appeler dans un moment pareil. Pas de numéro.

- Il y a un problème mademoiselle Swan ? me demanda l'agent Whitlock qui avait du percevoir mon trouble.

- Il…il n'y a pas de numéro, répondis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Toute mon anxiété était remontée d'un coup à la surface.

- Décrochez ! fit-il avec un signe encourageant.

Mes doigts tremblaient et j'avais eu tout le mal du monde à appuyer sur la bonne touche.

- Allô !

- Bonjour ma belle, fit la voix déformée de la veille. Comme ta voix m'a manqué.

- Non… murmurais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

L'agent Cullen me fit signe de mettre le haut parleur, ce que je fis rapidement, et la voix déformée s'éleva dans ma salle à manger.

- As-tu bien dormi cette nuit ? me demanda-t-elle.

L'agent Whitlock me fit signe de répondre à la question.

- Non ! fut tout ce que je réussis à sortir.

- Pourtant, je t'ai observé. Tu semblais si sereine, si paisible. Tu es vraiment magnifique quand tu es endormie !

J'entendis Alice murmuré un « Mon Dieu » non loin de moi, mais mon attention entière était tournée vers cette conversation.

- Vous êtes complètement malade ! criais-je dans le téléphone. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est toi que je veux ! Mais avant d'en arriver là, je vais jouer un peu avec toi ! Au fait, as-tu trouvé mon petit présent ? me demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Le bouquet de roses noires ? Oui je l'ai trouvée ! D'ailleurs, c'était pathétique et complètement cliché !

- Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas apprécié ?

- C'est le cas ! dis-je avec aplomb.

- Alors… peut être apprécieras-tu mon autre petit cadeau.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres en signe d'incompréhension. Je n'avais rien vu d'autre hormis la boîte.

- Il n'y avait que la boîte sur la table.

- Oh… mais il ne se trouve pas à cet endroit, dit-il en rigolant. Souviens-toi Bella. Que trouve Eve Fields avec la boîte ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et me dirigeais rapidement vers le salon, où se trouvait la télé ainsi que le lecteur dvd. Je les allumais. Les autres m'avaient suivis et me regardaient. Mon regard était dirigé vers l'écran. Celui-ci était bleu mais, très vite, des images apparurent.

J'entendis Alice pousser un petit cri et un juron lancé par Jacob, tandis que je restais stoïque en découvrant ma porte d'entrée filmée par une caméra amateur. Soudain, une main gantée apparue dans le champ et introduisit une clé dans la serrure.

Au moins ça règle la question du « comment il est entré ici ? ».

Mon couloir apparut sur l'écran. La caméra avançait et la main touchait les objets qui ornaient mes meubles. Elle poursuivait son parcours vers la cuisine, puis la salle à manger, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. La main prit mon shampooing qui disparu du champ et une forte inspiration se fit entendre. Il respirait mon shampooing et mon gel douche avait subit le même sort.

La main les avait reposés et était sortit de la salle de bain. La caméra filmait la porte de ma chambre, se rapprochant de celle-ci. La main se posa sur la poignée et l'abaissa lentement, sans bruit. La caméra balaya ma chambre et s'arrêta sur mon lit. Elle avança dans cette direction et je pus me voir en train de dormir, mais brusquement, elle bifurqua vers ma commode et la main ouvrit mon deuxième tiroir sans aucune hésitation. Elle plongea à l'intérieur et en retira une petite culotte en dentelle noire. Elle l'exhiba devant l'objectif puis la mis dans sa poche.

Mon lit revint dans le champ et la caméra s'approcha encore plus près que la première fois. La main se tendit vers mon corps et resta suspendu quelques millimètres au dessus, puis le survola, comme si elle voulait me caresser. On entendait la respiration du propriétaire de la main se saccader. Il resta quelques instants puis sortit de ma chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. La caméra fut posée sur la table et un sac apparu à l'écran. La main fouilla dedans et en sortit la boîte blanche. La main reprit la caméra, pour filmer la boîte. Une autre main apparue et ouvrit le couvercle avant que l'objectif fasse un zoom sur la carte où était inscrit le mot « soon ».

Soudain, l'écran se grisa. Le film était finit.

Un rire machiavélique s'éleva de mon téléphone et répéta le dernier mot vu à l'écran avant de raccrocher.

Le téléphone glissa de ma main, puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Bon ben il est un petit peu plus long que les précédents pas vrai ?! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !! A la prochaine!! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde !! **

**Je suis supehypermégagigasupra désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques complications existencielles qui m'ont empêchées de mettre à jour avant ce soir ! **

**Je vous explique en deux ou trois mots, je ne vais pas être longue ! **

**En fait au début de l'année, histoire de bien commencer 2010, ma voiture à fait une magnifique rencontre avec une plaque de verglas. Après quelques galipettes, mon frère et moi-même, nous sommes retrouvés dans un champ couchés sur le côté. Rien de cassé mais mon moral en a pris un sacré coup, et ma voiture également puisque j'ai dû lui dire adieu, cette rencontre lui a été fatale. Donc j'ai dû attendre patiemment de voir les images de la vitre m'explosant en plein visage avant de de pouvoir envisager d'écrire à nouveau. Je m'y remets aux alentours de début mars et j'avance super bien mais le sort s'acharne une nouvelle fois sur moi puisque mon disque dur se fait hara-kiri une semaine avant la fin de garantie. J'ai dû le ramener chez monsieur Fnac qui m'annonce que je ne pourrais pas le récupérer avant un mois ! (je vous jure que quand il m'a dit ça, j'ai entendu la musique du film Psychose d'Hitchock au fond de ma tête !) J'en profites pour lui demander si mon pc fait le tour du Monde avant d'arriver chez le réparateur, il m'a répondu oui et que sa destination finale était Paris (sachant que j'habite à 45 minutes de notre capitale, j'ai trouvé ça un peu abusé) ! **

**Enfin bref, maintenant me revoilà et j'espère que ce chapitre, bien qu'un peu court à mon avis, vous plaira ! **

**Juste avant que vous ne lisiez, j'ai eu quelques reviews me demandant si j'abandonnais ma fic, la réponse est non. J'ai pour habitude de finir ce que je commence donc je n'abandonnes jamais lol ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Cette sorte de cocon qui m'enveloppait me donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Malheureusement, cette impression ne dura pas longtemps.

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je la sensation de ne pas être là où je le devrais ?

De vagues souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire.

Un bouquet de roses noires...

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Une main gantée de noir qui s'approche de mon corps endormi...

- Isabella ?

Et ce mot qui me revient, tel une litanie, "soon"...

- Bella ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est ce sentiment de peur qui venait de me prendre ou la douceur de la voix qui m'appelait, mais mes paupières s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

Vous savez, les hommes sont certains que pour séduire une femme, il faut lui offrir une rivière de diamants. Cliché, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas du genre matérialiste mais, croyez-moi si vous voulez, à ce moment précis de ma vie, on aurait pu m'offrir un fleuve de diamants de la taille de l'Amazone, il aurait fait pâle figure face aux deux émeraudes penchées au dessus de moi.

Leur intensité était telle, que mon visage avait dû prendre feu. Non, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Il fallait que je fasse ou dise quelque chose pour que cela cesse.

- Que... que s'est-il passé ? bredouillais-je.

- Vous vous êtes évanouie, me dit l'agent Cullen.

- Oh... euh...je suis désolée, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de réagir de la sorte.

J'étais tellement gênée que le brasier sur mes joues avait dû passé par toutes les nuances de rouge.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez subi un choc émotionnel intense. Ce genre de réaction est tout à fait normal.

Il avait accompagné sa déclaration d'un petit sourire en coin tout à fait craquant. D'ailleurs, je me demande combien de filles il a pu faire tomber avec ce sourire.

- Ah Bella, tu es enfin réveillée ! s'exclama Alice en revenant dans le salon. Tiens, ça va te faire du bien.

Elle me tendit une compresse d'eau froide que je m'empressais de mettre sur mon front.

- Merci Alice, t'es la meilleure ! soupirais-je en sentant le froid résorber mon début de mal de crâne.

- Bien que ce que tu viens de dire est tout à fait exact, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais l'agent Cullen. En plus de la compresse, il a eu le réflexe de te rattraper au moment ou tu tombais et de te transporter jusqu'au canapé.

Au moins ça explique pourquoi je suis allongée, et également pourquoi je n'ai aucune égratignure. Etant d'un naturel maladroite, ce genre de chute occasionait quelques contusions en général.

- Dieu merci, en tout cas tu n'auras pas de bleus cette fois-ci ! s'exclama Alice. Je te rappelle que tu as ce photoshoot la semaine prochaine pour la promotion de Roman Meurtrier. Cela aurait été dommage que tu abîmes ton si jolie visage.

En l'entendant dire ça, on aurait pu croire qu'Alice ne pensait qu'au travail, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était sa façon de me faire penser à autre chose.

- Je vous remercie agent Cullen de m'avoir évitée une catastrophe aussi tragique ! dis-je en souriant.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réaction.

Son ton était devenu froid d'un seul coup. Pourquoi un changement si brutal ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Je jettais un rapide coup d'oeil à Alice et, vu l'expression sur son visage, elle aussi n'avait pas compris.

Peut-on être aussi lunatique ?

Ce genre de comportement avait tendance à m'agacer. Il fallait que je me lève, que je m'isole. Il fallait que je remettes mes idées en place.

J'enlevais la compresse de mon front et m'appuyais sur mes coudes.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, me proposa l'agent Cullen.

Hors de question qu'il me touche, vu la façon dont il m'avait parlée l'instant précedant.

- Non merci, je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! rétorquais-je sèchement.

Il recula un peu, son visage ne trahisant aucune émotion.

Je faisais pivoter mes jambes et mon bassin pour me retrouver assise. Je pris une grande inspiration et donna une impulsion dans mes bras pour me lever.

L'idée était bonne, l'exécution était simple. Cependant, je m'étais levée tellement vite qu'un léger vertige me fit chanceler.

Immédiatement je sentis deux bras puissants me rattraper. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de ceux de l'agent Cullen.

- Vous êtes tétue, me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Et vous vous êtes la personne la plus lunatique qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer ! m'exclamais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte pour me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je fermais la porte de celle-ci et m'y adossais.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour en arriver là bon sang ?!

D'un mouvement las, je me dirigeais vers le lavabo pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

La fraîcheur me fit du bien, mais ce n'est seulement lorsque j'avais croisé mon regard dans le miroir en face de moi, appercevant mes yeux rougis, que je m'étais rendue compte d'avoir pleurée. Ma mine de déterrée n'arrangeait pas vraiment l'ensemble également et mon teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Pas étonnant que l'agent Cullen agisse de cette manière avec moi ! On dirait une folle tout droit sortie de l'asile !

Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes réflections car on frappa doucement à la porte. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas l'agent Cullen, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir maintenant.

- Bella ?

Je soupirais de soulagement.

- Entre Jacob.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et mon meilleur ami entra dans la pièce.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Tu veux la vraie réponse ou le mensonge ? demandais-je faussement ironique.

- Tu sais bien celle que je veux, me dit-il doucement.

- Je pète la forme ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie ! m'exclamais-je.

- Bella, soupira-t-il, arrête ce manège avec moi. Toi et moi connaissont tes piètres perfomances d'actrice. Je n'ai besoin que d'un coup d'oeil pour savoir que ça ne va pas !

- Alors pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? demandais-je brusquement.

Je pus lire la surprise dasn ses yeux lorsque j'avais employé ce ton qui ne m'était pas coutumiée, mais il se reprit vite.

- Parce que si je ne te la poses pas, tu n'en parleras pas, répondit-il d'un ton las.

Je bassais la tête, fixant le lavabo. il avait raison. Il avait cent fois raison. Mes gênes paternels faisaient que je parlais rarement de ce que je ressentais. Il avait l'habitude depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais, répondis-je toujours bloquée dans ma contemplation.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé combien j'avais besoin de réconfort avant qu'il ne fasse ce geste, c'est pourquoi je me réfugiais dans cette étreinte, entourant sa taille et collant ma tête contre son torse. Sa main gauche restait au milieu de mon dos tandis que l'autre caressait doucement mes cheveux.

- Il ne te fera jamais de mal Bella. Je te le promets, souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser le dessus de ma tête.

Je ne répondais pas. Je savais que, dehors, un malade en avait après moi et quoi qu'en pense Jacob ou le F.B.I., s'il veut me faire du mal, il le fera.

Malheureusement, la bulle de réconfort dans laquelle Jacob m'avait installée éclata lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui ? dis-je, toujours dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et, quelques secondes après, un petit raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis désolé de vous... interrompre, mais l'agent Whitlock et moi même aimerions vous parler de la suite des opérations.

J'avais sentie mon corps se raidir lorsque j'avais reconnu la voix de l'agent Cullen. Je me dégageais doucement de l'étreinte et leva les yeux vers lui.

Toujours aucune expression sur son visage, pourtant j'avais cru percevoir une hésitation dans son intonation lorsqu'il avait parlé.

- J'arrive, lui dis-je tout en essayant de paraître aussi impassible que lui.

- Très bien.

Il referma la porte sans plus attendre.

Je soupirais fortement en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger ma belle, me dit Jacob en caressant mon dos.

- Je l'espère, fis-je avant de me recomposer un visage et sortir de la salle de bain, suivie de mon meilleur ami.

Lorsque nous entrions dans le salon, les deux agents, ainsi qu'Alice, étaient assis sur le canapé.

- Ah Mademoiselle Swan, fit l'agent Whitlock, je crois que nous devons parler.

Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil, Jacob s'installant sur l'accoudoir à ma droite.

- Je vous écoute.

- Très bien, reprit-il. Après avoir expliqué la situation à notre supérieur, celui-ci a estimé que la menace était sérieuse et il a décidé de vous placer sous la protection du F.B.I. le temps que nous appréhendions cette personne.

- Quelle genre de protection ? demanda Jacob.

Les deux agents se regardèrent quelques secondes.

- Il s'agira d'une protection rapprochée, annonca l'agent Cullen. L'agent Whitlock et moi-même avons été désignés pour résoudre cette enquête et assurer votre protection.

Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit l'être qui m'est le plus anthipatique, hormis le taré qui me poursuivait, qui m'annonce cela.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez me suivre tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'on arrête ce cinglé ?

- Pour faire simple oui. Nous vous surveillerons chacun notre tour et il se peut qu'un autre agent vienne lorsque ce sera nécessaire.

Mon visage avait dû changer de couleur car l'agent Whitlock me lança un regard inquiét.

- Je comprends que vous soyez réticente à l'idée d'être constamment surveillée, déclara-t-il doucement, mais le fait de se baser sur votre roman rend cet individu dangereux et vous savez pourquoi.

- Rien ne dit que cette homme tuera, déclara Alice.

- Mademoiselle Brandon, vous avez lu ces romans n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'agent Whitlock.

Elle acquiesça pour toute réponse.

- Alors vous comprendrez que tant que nous n'en aurons pas la certitude, mademoiselle Swan devra rester sous notre protection.

D'accord, j'ai compris. Je ne pourrais pas y échapper. Message reçu cinq sur cinq. Cependant, il y a plusieurs questions qui me brûlent les lèvres.

- Comment allez-vous faire pour le coincer ?

- Une équipe scientifique va bientôt arriver pour passer votre appartement au peigne fin. Malgré le fait que l'individu semble avoir des gants lorsqu'on regarde la vidéo et que nous avons pollué cet endroit, il est possible que l'on retrouve de l'adn.

- Et puis, la vidéo et le bouquet peuvent nous dire beaucoup de choses également, renchérit l'agent Whitlock.

Un détail me chiffonnait concernant cette vidéo. Il y a quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas avec la description que j'en avais faite dans le livre. Difficile d'oublier les images que j'avais vu tout à l'heure, c'est pourquoi je les repassais en boucle dans ma tête, tâchant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

- Il y a un problème Bella ? me demanda Jacob en posant une main sur mon épaule. Il avait dû percevoir mon trouble.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, murmurais-je.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? questionna Alice, prête à intervenir.

- Non ce n'est pas ça... c'est la vidéo. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dedans et j'arrive pas à trouver quoi...

Et soudain ce fut l'évidence ! Je me frappais le front du plat de ma main, montrant ma profonde stupidité ! J'aurais dû repérer ce détail tout de suite lorsque j'avais regardé la vidéo ! C'est à se demander si j'étais vraiment l'auteur des fois !

- Mademoiselle Swan ? m'interrogea l'agent Whitlock.

- Je sais ce qui ne va pas. Dans la vidéo qu'il a laissé, il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas dans mon livre. Un élément rajouté.

Tout le monde me regardait à présent, suspendus à mes lèvres.

- Dans la vidéo que nous avons vu, il... il me pique une culotte...

Je pris soudainement conscience de ce que je racontais, à savoir le vol de ma petite culotte noire et je me rendis compte du ridicule de la situation.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir lu ça dans votre livre, fit l'agent Whitlock avec un air pensif.

- Parce que ça n'y est pas ! Le tueur ne pique pas de petite culotte aapartenant à Eve lorsqu'il filme son appartement. En fait, j'y avais songé mais j'ai rejeté l'idée. Le tueur n'avait rien d'un pervers sexuel, il voulait juste gagner l'amour d'Eve.

- En effet, ce détail peut nous aider à établir un début de profil psychologique. Le fait qu'il vous pique un sous vêtement peut nous apprendre deux choses. La première, c'est qu'il a prit ce qu'on peut appelé un "trophée". Cela nous indique une certaine obsession. En prenant quelque chose, il peut se remémorer ce qu'il a fait, cela lui permet de se rappeler les "bons moments" qu'il a vécu en faisant ça. La seconde, en prenant cet objet... comment dire... intime, l'individu sait qu'il vous a fait peur et, donc, pense avoir un certain contrôle sur vous. Il veut que vous ne vous sentiez plus en sécurité, même dans votre propre appartement.

- Ce qu'il faut comprendre mademoiselle Swan, reprit l'agent Cullen, c'est que pour cet individu, il s'agit d'un jeu et _vous_ êtes son jouet.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je bien fait de revenir ou dois-je me cacherau fond d'un trou pour ne plus jamais en ressortir ? **

**Personnellement, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre alors votre opinion va beaucoup compter pour la suite ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais j'ai honte de ne pas avoir posté depuis un an jour pour jour ! Comment dire, j'ai une vie plutôt bien remplie et malheureusement peu de temps pour écrire ! Mais bon, je vais faire en sorte d'éviter qu'une autre année s'écoule avant de publier le chapitre 5 lol ! **

**Je vais arrêter là mon bavardage et vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à coucher sur le papier ! **

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 4**

Ecrivant des thrillers, je prenais presqu'à chaque fois un malin plaisir à décrire les investigations de l'équipe scientifique du F.B.I. sous la direction de Stefan Bauer. Cet homme, impulsif et caractériel, était l'exact opposé de sa partenaire, la douce et intelligente Eve Fields.

La scène qui se jouait en ce moment pourrait sortir tout droit de mon imagination. Les techniciens, sous les ordres de l'agent Cullen, étaient en train de mettre à sac mon appartement. Tous les recoins en avaient été minutieusement scrutés, si bien que plus rien n'était à sa place. Je peux vous dire que cette fouille fut une épreuve pour moi qui suis un peu maniaque. Bon, pas au point de Monica Galler dans Friends, mais j'aimais quand les choses étaient à leur place.

Jacob avait dû partir à cause de son boulot, mais il m'avait promis de revenir rapidement. Je crois qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux deux agents qui allaient assurer ma sécurité, pourtant ce sont de vrais agents du F.B.I. ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient de la mafia. Mais bon, Jacob avait tendance à extrapoler, je ne m'en souciais donc pas.

Alice avait dû passer plusieurs coups de téléphone pour décaler son rendez-vous avec les producteurs et réorganiser son agenda. Elle voulait rester avec moi pour apporter son soutien. Je soupçonne également que l'agent Whitlock était une raison sous-jacente à ce "soutien". J'avais remarqué les regards en coin qu'elle lui jetait avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

- Mademoiselle Swan, m'appela l'agent Cullen.

- Oui, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

- Je vais devoir prendre votre téléphone portable et le mettre sous scellé, m'indiqua-t-il en désignant l'objet se trouvant dans ma main.

- Mais... pourquoi ? demandais-je surprise.

- Si j'en crois vos déclarations, votre téléphone se trouvait sur la table de chevet lorsque vous vous êtes réveillée ce matin, alors qu'il était resté dans votre sac lorsque vous êtes rentrée la veille. La vidéo ne montre pas ce passage et je voudrais le faire analyser par le labo pour voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose.

- Mais... j'en ai besoin ! m'exclamais-je.

- Ecoutez mademoiselle Swan, je vais faire en sorte qu'on vous le rende le plus rapidement possible mais j'en ai vraiment besoin pour l'enquête, dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Très bien, abdiquais-je en lui tendant mon portable.

Il me présenta un sachet à indice, me fit un signe de tête pour que je le mette à l'intérieur et le donna à un technicien pour qu'il le scelle.

- Il s'agit simplement d'un relevé d'empreinte même si nous n'avons pas grand espoir, dit-il en me regardant à nouveau.

- Parce que j'ai posé les doigts dessus je suppose, fis-je en soupirant.

- Oui, mais aussi parce que l'individu portait des gants, répondit-il avec un petit sourire arrogant.

J'allais lui faire ravaler son sourire mais, malheureusement pour moi ou heureusement pour lui, Alice déboula dans le salon.

- Bella, je viens d'avoir Jessica au téléphone. Elle m'a rappelée que tu avais une séance de dédicace samedi après-midi. Je suppose qu'il va falloir l'annuler, finit-elle en regardant l'agent Cullen.

- Non ! m'exclamais-je. Je ne veux pas qu'on annule cette séance. Elle est prévue depuis un mois, je ne veux pas faire faux bond au directeur de cette librairie.

- Mademoiselle Swan, commença l'agent, je croyais que vous aviez compris l'importance de telles mesures à votre égard.

- Vous voulez dire que je ne peux pas sortir en public, même sous surveillance ?

- En effet, les sorties publiques sont proscrites, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais, je ne peux pas annuler ! Je ne veux pas décevoir mes lecteurs ! rétorquais-je.

Ma réplique dû particulièrement l'agacer car il souffla fortement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- J'en ai rien à faire de vos caprices de diva, c'est comme ça un point c'est tout !

Alice me regarda, paniquée. Elle avait dû voir le rouge me monter au visage.

- Mes caprices de diva ? m'exclamais-je.

- Tout à fait ! répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Je ne sais pas quelle vision vous avez de moi, mais pour votre information, je ne suis pas une de ces starlettes qui veut tout et tout de suite !

- Ah bon ? dit-il avec sarcasme.

- Espèce de…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda l'agent Whitlock avec étonnement.

- Votre collègue est un abruti ! Il me prend pour ce que je ne suis pas !

- Edward ?

L'agent Whitlock regardait son coéquipier avec interrogation. Ainsi donc, cet abruti s'appelait Edward ? Sa mère devait être fan de Jane Austen. En tout cas, ça lui allait plutôt bien, dommage qu'il soit aussi con !

- J'indiquais à Mademoiselle Swan qu'elle devait renoncer à apparaître en public pour la séance de dédicace qui aura lieu samedi.

- C'est ce qui justifie votre dispute ? demanda l'agent Whitlock, perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas une dispute, c'est une divergence d'opinion, intervins-je.

L'agent Whitlock nous regarda, toujours avec perplexité, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je ne veux pas m'avancer sur le sujet du maintien ou non de cette séance de dédicace. Il faut voir comment va évoluer la situation et je dois questionner mes supérieurs avant de prendre une décision.

- Très bien, acquiesçais-je.

- Edward, je peux te voir un instant, s'il te plait ?

- Jasper… commença l'agent Cullen.

- Tout de suite Edward ! répliqua son coéquipier.

L'agent Cullen semblait furieux, mais il suivit l'agent Whitlock sans dire un mot.

- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous vous envoyez des fleurs avec « Edward », dit Alice en mimant les guillemets.

- Non mais franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une gamine capricieuse ?

- Bella, ce mec à l'air d'être bourré de préjugés ! Je suis sûre qu'il pense que tu es une sorte de Mariah Carey en puissance à cause de ta notoriété !

- Comment peut-on juger quelqu'un sans le connaître ?

- Dieu seul le sait ! fit Alice en levant les mains au ciel.

- Depuis quand tu crois en Dieu toi ? demandais-je, amusée.

- A partir du moment ou j'ai rencontré un ange ! répondit-elle avec un sourire niais collé au visage.

- Il ne s'appellerait pas Jasper cet ange ? questionnais-je innocemment.

Pour toute réponse, je reçu un regard noir qui me fit éclater de rire. Alice avait un don pour me changer les idées. Néanmoins, son regard se radoucit.

- C'est si évident que ça ? me demanda-t-elle, dépitée.

- Sans aucun doute.

- Il est tellement… Si… et surtout il a ce… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! s'exclama-t-elle avec des paillettes dans les yeux.

- Pas vraiment, mais on va dire que oui !

Alice redevint subitement sérieuse.

- Bella, ils vont le trouver. J'ai confiance en eux.

- Je l'espère Alice, mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter de vivre avant qu'il ne soit derrière les barreaux.

- Je sais mais, ils font simplement leur travail. Je te rappelle quand même qu'outre le fait d'attraper ce type, ils doivent également te garder en vie et pour l'instant, tu ne leur facilite pas la tâche !

J'aillais répondre, mais les deux agents revinrent dans la pièce. L'agent Cullen semblait mécontent. Son coéquipier avait dû lui passer un savon. Bien fait pour lui !

- Mademoiselle Swan, commença l'agent Whitlock, voilà comment va se passer la suite. Les techniciens vont partir de votre domicile et mon collègue va faire un rapport préliminaire à nos supérieurs. Quant à moi, je vais assurer votre sécurité pour cette nuit.

A cet instant, j'aurais juré avoir entendu Alice murmuré un truc du style « la chance », mais je la connaissais tellement bien que ça pourrait être plus ou moins une sorte de « connexion télépathique spéciale meilleure amie ».

Je retirais néanmoins une chose positive dans son discours, j'allais être débarrassé de « Mister Sarcasme » pour la nuit.

Je fis un petit signe de tête à l'agent Whitlock pour montrer mon accord.

- Elle va rester dans son appartement sachant que ce dingue y est déjà entré ? demanda Alice.

- Oui, mademoiselle Brandon, répondit « Jasper ». Nous pensons que ce «dingue » comme vous l'appelez, ne reviendra pas ici. Il a voulu faire peur à votre amie mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, le tueur ne revient pas chez Eve Fields dans le roman.

- C'est exact, mais il n'applique pas le scénario à la lettre, qui vous dit qu'il ne reviendra pas ? demandais-je.

- Rien ne nous le garantie mais vu que nous n'avons pas de piste sérieuse pour le moment, nous allons faire comme s'il le suivait, répondit l'agent Cullen.

- D'accord, acquiesçais-je.

- Très bien, veuillez m'excuser quelques instants, je vais dire aux techniciens qu'ils peuvent partir, déclara L'agent Whitlock en partant dans l'autre pièce.

Alice déclara qu'elle devait partir car elle devait finir de passer des coups de fils pour réorganiser mon agenda. Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de parler ou de la raccompagner, qu'elle n'était déjà plus dans la pièce. Du coup, il ne restait plus que l'agent Cullen et moi. Super ! Si je regarde mes chaussures, ça devrait passer le temps !

C'était sans compter sur « Mister Sacarsme » qui se racla la gorge, prêt à dire quelque chose.

Je m'attendais à une remarque sarcastique sur mon manque de maturité, ou un truc du genre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Intriguée par cette fausse prise de parole, je relevais la tête afin de savoir pourquoi il ne parlait pas.

Bizarrement, je le sentais tendu et son regard était fuyant. N'osait-il pas dire quelque chose ou, au contraire, se retenait-il de lancer ses sarcasmes ?

- Mademoiselle Swan, je…

Tiens, on dirait que je vais avoir ma réponse.

- Oui, l'encourageais-je.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il dans un souffle.

Ouah, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là !

-Vraiment ? demandais-je encore surprise.

- Oui, mon comportement n'était pas très professionnel. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de la sorte.

Quelque chose me gênait dans ses excuses.

- Ce que vous venez de me dire… vous ne le pensez pas, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je après réflexion.

Son visage se releva vers moi et je pus déceler de la surprise dans son regard émeraude.

- Votre collègue vous a dit de vous excuser mais vous ne le pensez pas.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il avec un petit rire désabusé.

- Ok, dis-je simplement.

- Vous n'êtes pas fâchée ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vos excuses ne sont pas sincères ? J'ai connu pire dans ma vie. Je crois que je pourrais m'en remettre, répliquais-je en souriant.

- Je vous trouve bien complaisante tout à coup, dit-il en levant un sourcil circonspect.

- Et moi je trouve que vous êtes un peu parano !

- C'est mon job ! répondit-il simplement.

J'allais lui dire que c'était bizarre comme job, mais l'agent Whitlock revint dans la pièce et s'adressa à lui.

- Tu peux y aller Edward, les techniciens sont partis.

- Ok Jasper, je te tiens au courant.

- D'accord, ça marche !

- Bonne soirée mademoiselle Swan, fit-il avec un petit sourire ironique.

Je n'y fis pas attention et lui souhaita également une bonne soirée. L'agent Cullen quitta la pièce, puis mon appartement. Je me retrouvais seule avec l'agent Whitlock.

- Je vais vous indiquer votre chambre pour cette nuit, lui dis-je en me tournant vers le couloir.

- Ne vous dérangez pas, le canapé de votre salon suffira amplement mademoiselle Swan, répondit-il précipitamment.

- Appelez-moi Bella et puis, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est à ça que doivent servir les chambres pour les invités non ? répliquais-je ne souriant.

- Si vous insistez, appelez-moi Jasper.

- Très bien, suivez-moi… Jasper.

Je passais devant lui et marchais dans le couloir en direction de la chambre d'ami.

- Hormis Monsieur Black et Mademoiselle Brandon, qui vient dans votre appartement ? me demanda l'agent.

- Pas grand monde en réalité. Mon père quand il me rend visite. Mes rendez-vous professionnels se font chez mon éditeur et mon livreur de pizza est le même depuis deux ans. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire venir des inconnus chez moi.

- Vous êtes une solitaire.

Sa phrase relevait plus de la constatation que du questionnement.

- Le peu d'amis que j'ai me suffit amplement. J'ai appris à faire du tri depuis que mes livres sont publiés, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Laissez-moi deviner, des amis que vous n'aviez pas vus depuis le collège ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Et même depuis la crèche. Le souci, c'est que je ne suis jamais allé dans une crèche de toute ma vie, répondis-je en souriant.

L'agent Whitlock rigola discrètement à ma réplique.

- Ces vieux amis ne vous ont jamais ennuyés plus que nécessaire ?

- Non, ils étaient un peu encombrants au début, et quand ils ont réalisés qu'ils ne me verraient pas dépenser mon argent dans des fêtes branchés, ils ont fait demi-tour.

- Les gens sont stupides !

- Vous prêchez une convaincue ! dis-je en rigolant.

Nous étions arrivés devant la chambre d'ami. J'ouvris la porte et passa devant lui.

- Voilà. J'espère que cela vous conviendra.

La chambre, qui d'habitude accueillait mon père lors de ses visites, était de taille convenable. Les murs blancs contrastaient avec la moquette bleu roi. Contre le mur trônait un lit en bois noir revêtu d'une couette bleu nuit et une commode, également noire, se trouvait en dessous de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

- Je ne vais pas faire le difficile, c'est une très jolie chambre, répliqua Jasper.

- Merci. Par contre, je n'ai pas le forfait brosse à dent qui va avec la chambre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon co-équipier doit me ramener mon packtage pour la nuit.

- Oh, d'accord, tant mieux.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais vous posez quelques questions plus approfondies sur votre passé, m'indiqua Jasper.

- En fait, là tout de suite, j'aimerais beaucoup prendre une douche. Je sais que vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de situation mais pas moi. Je voudrais prendre quelques minutes pour moi afin de me détendre un peu.

- Je comprends, nous discuterons après vos minutes d'humanité, fit Jasper avec un sourire compréhensif.

- Faites ce que bon vous semble en attendant, je ne serais pas longue.

- Très bien.

Je quittais la pièce et allais vers ma chambre pour prendre une tenue plus confortable. Une fois fait, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain. J'allumais la mini-chaîne qui s'y trouvait et Baby's Romance de Chris Garneau débuta.

J'aimais cette chanson simple et apaisante. La voix du chanteur me transportait dans un autre monde.

Je me dévêtis et fila sous la douche. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement j'étais là à sentir l'eau couler sur moi car, en revenant dans la réalité, je me rendis compte que I gotta feeling des Eagles of death metal passait. Le genre d'ambiance qui n'avait rien à voir avec le début de ma douche.

J'éteignais ma mini-chaîne et constatais que l'appartement semblait silencieux. Cet agent Whitlock était vraiment discret.

J'enfilais une tenue confortable et sortait de la salle de bain. Jasper se trouvait au salon. Il était assis sur le canapé et tenait un livre entre ses mains.

- Je me suis permis de prendre _Roman Meurtrier_ dans votre bibliothèque, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je voulais voir si nous avions loupé quelque chose aujourd'hui.

- Non bien sûr, répondis-je aimablement. Vous pensez vraiment que le meurtrier va se baser sur mon livre pour la suite ?

- A ce stade de l'enquête, tout est possible. Malheureusement, il faut attendre de voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien penser de tout ça ? Attendre. C'est sûr que ce psychopathe ne va pas laisser une note détaillée de ce qu'il compte faire ensuite mais le roman est une bonne base. Vu qu'il y a déjà des trucs qui ne collent pas, on peut se poser la question.

Je gamberge trop, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour m'occuper. Regardant l'horloge dans le salon, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas loin de 19h. Super.

- Vous avez faim ? demandais-je, espérant pouvoir m'occuper les mains en préparant à manger.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… commença-t-il.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, il faut bien que vous mangiez et puis, ça ne me dérange pas de vous préparez quelque chose, insistais-je.

- Très bien, abdiqua-t-il.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas ou bien auquel vous êtes allergique ? demandais-je par acquis de conscience. Manquerait plus que je tue un agent fédéral avec une cacahuète parce qu'il est allergique aux arachides !

- Non, je ne suis pas difficile.

- Sûr ? Il acquiesça. D'accord, je serais dans la cuisine si vous me cherchez !

Et je partis presqu'en courant, tellement je voulais m'occuper les mains et surtout l'esprit.

Il me fallait un plat qui demande toute ma concentration : un risotto au poulet, à la roquette et aux tomates séchées. Parfait.

Je sortais tous les ingrédients nécessaires et prépara mon bouillon de poule. Pendant ce temps, j'éminçais l'oignon et l'ail avant de les faire revenir avec une pointe d'huile dans la sauteuse. Je rajoutais le riz et quelques instants après, un peu de vin blanc.

- On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie, dit Jasper avec une pointe d'amusement.

Je sursautais légèrement, manquant de lâcher la bouteille dans la sauteuse. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, c'est tout.

Je rajoutais le bouillon et portais à ébullition.

- Ça sent vraiment bon, dit-il avec une pointe d'envie.

- Merci, j'aime bien cuisiner, ça me détend, ajoutais-je en versant la préparation dans un plat à gratin.

Je mis les blancs de poulet sur le riz et recouvrit le plat d'une feuille d'aluminium avant de l'enfourner pendant 25 minutes.

- Allez-y, posez vos questions, fis-je en me versant un verre de vin blanc.

J'avais au moins besoin de ça. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui en proposer mais il déclina l'offre.

- Avez-vous un petit ami en ce moment ?

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment.

- A quand remonte votre dernière relation ?

- Deux ans. Il s'appelait Garret Smith et je l'ai quitté lorsque j'ai compris que sa principale ambition dans la vie était de réaliser des films pornographiques !

- Vraiment ? m'interrogea Jasper.

- Il m'a dragué parce que je correspondais physiquement au « personnage féminin » du scénario qu'il venait d'écrire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment délicat de sa part !

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! m'exclamais-je en repensant à cette histoire.

- Et avant ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien de bien sérieux. Je préférais me concentrer sur mes études plutôt que sur les garçons à l'époque.

- Pas de relation qui aurait mal tourné ? demanda sérieusement Jasper.

- Non. J'étais ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de solitaire. J'avais peu d'amis hormis Alice et Jacob, et ça m'allait très bien.

- Vous avez gardé des contacts avec ces autres amis ?

- Pas vraiment. C'était juste des connaissances du genre voisin de table du cours de littérature ou partenaire d'exposé.

- D'accord.

Il réfléchit deux secondes et reprit la parole.

- Il n'est pas impossible que ce soit quelqu'un que vous ayez rencontré pendant cette période. N'avez-vous jamais eu de déclaration d'amour anonyme ou bien des cadeaux sans expéditeur ?

- Je me souviens d'une fois au lycée. On avait mis une lettre d'amour ou on me demandait de me rendre à 23 heures au stade du lycée dans mon casier. Je n'y suis jamais allée. Le lendemain, j'ai trouvé un autre mot. L'admirateur secret m'y insultait de salope frigide et de prostituée de bas étage parce que je n'étais pas venu comme il me l'avait demandé. Il indiquait également que j'allais souffrir autant que lui avait souffert de l'avoir rejeté.

- Vous savez qui était cet admirateur ?

- Oui, quand j'ai montré les lettres à mon père, il a mené son enquête. Il est remonté jusqu'à Eric Yorkie, un élève de ma classe. Il a été viré du lycée et ses parents ont déménagés peu de temps après. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui depuis cette histoire.

- Très bien.

La sonnerie de mon four retentit, annonçant que mon risotto était prêt. Je sortis le plat du four et pris deux assiettes dans le placard.

Une fois dressées, je transportais les deux assiettes jusqu'au comptoir.

- J'espère que ça vous plaira, fis-je en souriant légèrement.

- Mon instinct de flic me dit que ce sera succulent, répondit-il en souriant également.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler en entendant cette phrase.

- Vraiment ? demandais-je en feignant la surprise.

- Absolument ! fit-il avec un faux air sérieux.

Il prit un peu de risotto, l'enfourna dans sa bouche et se figea instantanément.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas bon ? demandais-je paniquée.

- Vous rigolez ? C'est un des meilleurs plats que je n'ai jamais mangé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je rigolais et commençais à manger moi aussi.

Le reste du repas se fit en silence. Jasper avait l'air de déguster chaque bouchée qu'il prenait et moi, j'appréciais cette pause après avoir déballée une bonne partie de ma vie.

- Au fait, vous a-t-on apporté vos affaires ? demandais-je en mettant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Oui, Edward est venu me les apporter tout à l'heure, quand vous étiez dans la salle de bain.

- Oh, très bien. Vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bain si vous le souhaitez. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous savez où me trouver.

- Merci Bella, passez une bonne nuit.

- Vous aussi Jasper, répondis-je en souriant.

Je quittais la pièce et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Cette journée m'avait particulièrement épuisée et, inconsciemment, je pris l'ours en peluche qui avait bercé mes nuits d'enfance. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et me pelotonnait sous ma couette en serrant cet ours qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité lorsque j'étais petite. Je n'avais pas dormit avec depuis l'âge de 10 ans.

Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui a pu m'aider à dormir cette nuit.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si certaines ont trouvé que ça manquait un peu d'action (je sais que tu te reconnaîtras lol) ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action sera au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre. Bella va pas mal morfler !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ! **


End file.
